Birthday Adventure to Mars
by Magic star
Summary: magic star goes on a trip to Mars with Charley and the guys


I own the characters Magic star, Cannon, Sites, Smash, Lynn and Rose. Please ask me if you wish to use the Teleporters and Challengers and the others. REMEMBER the biker mice belong to the people who created them. Feel free to draw them. I do not get any profit off this story. It's just for the enjoyment of the Biker mice fans. Please excuse my bad spelling.  
  
Birthday Adventure to Mars  
  
By Magic star  
  
21/04/2000  
  
1 Copyright 2000 Magic star, all rights reserved  
  
________________________________________________________________________  
  
  
  
W  
  
ell it was one year later and I was back in the world where the Biker Mice Lived (I normally came here because I felt like we were all related to eachother in a way.) I was in my mouse body and I brought Desert Rider with me. I had already stayed there for a few months and it was getting close to my birthday. I was at Andy's where I worked every time I come back here. And the good thing about coming to this world was because here it is a month ahead of my world. (For Example: December in this world would be November in my world.)  
  
"Magic star come and wash the dishes" Andy yelled from inside the kitchen, so I walked slowly inside and started on them. Andy was the owner of Andy's Diner and this was the place the boy's and Charley came to eat. But for some reason they didn't come today and I thought that was very strange. Cause the boy's loved there hotdogs and rootbeer, they lived on the stuff. I, myself wasn't fond of Rootbeer so I normally had creamy sodas. Andy was working me hard and asked me if I could stay behind and help clean up tonight, so I stayed there until 7:00pm then I was let off. I took of my apron and said goodbye to Andy then I walked outside where Desert Rider was and I hopped on.  
  
On my way to the Last Chance I couldn't help thinking that something was wrong. The boy's normally come to Andy's to eat but to see me as well, sometimes to ask me if I want to go beat up some of Limburgers goons but they didn't come.  
  
"Man, I hope there alright" I said to myself then I came up to the Last Chance. When I got closer I saw that the lights were turned off  
  
"they must be out" I thought. So I dismounted my bike and walked my bike inside the garage. I felt the wall for a light switch and I finally found it, I clicked it on and the biker mice and Charley jumped up from behind tables, curtains and chairs  
  
" SURPRISE!!!!!!" they all yelled out "happy 16th Birthday!!!!!".  
  
"Wow this is so cool," I said as I clamed down from the shock, the room was filled with party balloons and decorations and on the table was a load of junk food and a cake. I had totally forgot that this world was one month ahead of mine.  
  
"Thanks bro.'s" I said as I walked over to each of the mice and gave them hugs every time I gave them a hug they all blushed.  
  
"Thank you too Charley" I said as I gave her a hug as well.  
  
"Come on open your presents" said Vinnie as he grabbed a present wrapped in red wrapping "this one's from me" he said as he handed it to me. I opened the gift and I looked inside, there was a gold and red cap with the words 'forever bro.'s' on the front.  
  
Thanks Vin" I said as I put it on.  
  
"No don't put it on that way, put it on this way, sweetheart " he said as he took it off and put it on backwards.  
  
"Now my present" said Modo as he handed me a gift with blue wrapping on it. I opened that gift and inside was a red and black bandanna.  
  
"Wow thanks big fella" I said then he took the bandanna and put it around my neck.  
  
" Ok now mine" said Throttle as he handed me a gift with black wrapping. I opened that gift and inside was a black leather vest, just like his.  
  
"Too cool, thanks" I said as I put it on  
  
"no problem Kido".  
  
"Now my gift for you" said Charley as she handed me a gift with green wrapping. I looked inside after I opened it up and there was a pair of swimmers and a pair of board shorts. "Incase we go swimming one day" she said.  
  
"Wow, thanks everyone, you're the best" I said to them  
  
"we know that teenagers don't like to get only clothes for there birthday so we all put some money together and we got you something extra, from all of us" said Charley. Then Throttle came back into the room holding a red electric guitar with the words Magic star on one side and a picture of a black star.  
  
"Oh…my… gosh" was all I could say when I saw it  
  
"we got you this because we saw you in that music shop looking and trying out the guitar's" said Modo as Throttle handed it to me.  
  
"Wow, like I said before you're all the best" I said to them as I put the strap over my sholder  
  
"go on kid play something" said Throttle as he handed me a guitar pin, then I began playing a few notes. When I finished I put the guitar down leaning on a wall then I walked over to where the others were and we began the party.  
  
Later Vinnie was eating all the junk food he could, Throttle and Modo were dancing with Charley to some heavy metal music and I was sitting down listening to the music and watching them all have the time of there lives. Then I herd a noise that sounded very strange, then the room began to shake and a wall came down just missing Vinnie. I looked up and I saw a machine and it was coming right towards us.  
  
'Quick lets get out of here!!!" yelled Charley so we all ran towards our bikes then I remembered my guitar and I turned around grabbed it just before another wall fell down then I noticed Desert Rider, riding beside me so I swung the guitar strap over my sholder and jumped on my bike. I just got out before another wall fell down then I caught up with my friends.  
  
"Talk about crashing the party" exclaimed Vinnie  
  
"I'm sorry that you're party was destroyed Star" said Modo  
  
"that's ok big fella, it's not the end of the world" I said to him  
  
"don't be so sure" Throttle reassured me. Then we rode right into a swirling portal.  
  
When we woke up we were lying on red sand, in the sun and the bikes were on their sides. I looked up and I saw a red sky, I looked around and saw what looked like a desert.  
  
"Where are we?" I asked them as I stood up. Throttle, Vinnie and Modo got up and looked around  
  
"where on Mars again" said Throttle as I pulled Charley up.  
  
"Mars? how did we get here?" asked Charley  
  
"don't know sweetheart" said Vinnie as he looked at her. Then we herd loud blasts over a sand dune, we walked up and saw some Plutarkians blasting at some Mice in uniforms and on motorbikes.  
  
"What do you mean here again?" I asked them  
  
"well before we knew you we were transported here by limburger" said Modo  
  
"oh." Then Throttle saw some jeeps with Sandriders in them going away from the site  
  
"Star I'd hate to ask you this on you're birthday, but can you go and follow those Sandriders?" he asked  
  
"sure" I said then I got on my bike "what are you gies going to do" I asked  
  
"were going to kick some Plutarkian and sandrider butt' he said  
  
"Ow-howhowhow, it's tail wippin time" yelled Vinnie then the four of them (Charley on the back of Vinnies bike) rode off  
  
"be careful Magic star, don't get into trouble" Charley yelled as they left for the fight.  
  
"Me get into trouble like that's gonna happen" I said to myself then I left and followed the jeeps.  
  
Half an hour passed and the jeeps stopped at a castle and the Sandriders and Plutarkians got out and went in. I dismounted my bike and I turned to it  
  
"Listen… stay here, I'll yell if I get into trouble ok" I said to it "I can't take you with me they will here you and I'm not like the Biker mice barging in like that, anyway if I did I wouldn't stand a chance by myself". So I hid my bike and I walked towards the castle with my handgun out. I hid behind boulders and looked around and made myself to the next then I was over a ditch where there was a rat and a bunch of sandriders (henna type aliens.) I couldn't here them talking, but I could see them. Then a rock moved from beneth me and went down to them the rat picked up the rock and looked at my direction I quickly hid behind a boulder but it was too late. The rat yelled for some of the army to look for a mouse. I started to run back to my bike, looking back every couple of seconds seeing how far away they were when I bumped into something. When I got up from the ground I saw what I bumped into.  
  
It was a mouse about two years older than me he had creamy fur, brown short hair with an orange streak through it and he was warring a green vest a yellow T-shirt and green army pants. When he looked up he saw me  
  
"Ops sorry" he said, "I didn't see you"  
  
"It's ok," I said to him then we both got up.  
  
"What's you're name?" he asked  
  
"Star…um Magic Star" I said as I brushed myself off "who are you?"  
  
"my name's Rimfire" he said, then we herd voices coming from behind me so I grabbed Rimfire by the wrist and we ran to where my bike was.  
  
"Come on we have to get out of here" I said to him "have you got a bike?" I asked him  
  
"no, It was destroyed" he exclaimed to me "this is all that's left" he added as he held up a Marshen helmet that looked nothing like the biker mice's helmets.  
  
"Well then hop on we have to get out of here" I said as I got on my bike, took off my hat and put it in a compartment on my bike (the same with my guitar) and put on my helmet, Rimfire put on his and hopped on behind me. Then I revved up the engine and we zoomed off hearing blasts coming from behind us getting fainter the further we got away.  
  
Fifteen minutes passed and we were talking,  
  
"So where are you from?' asked Rimfire  
  
"Surfaces Paradise" I answered him  
  
"never herd of it, can you describe it to me?"  
  
"well it has beaches, shops, malls, game rooms, fast food joints, tall skyscrapers, and every year it holds the INDY" I said to him.  
  
"What is the INDY?"  
  
"It's when people from all over come and race cars"  
  
"Oh, sounds cool, I hope I can go there sometime"  
  
"maybe oneday I'll take you"  
  
"wow that will be great". Then we appeared where I last saw the biker Mice, I stopped the bike and I looked around. "Fantastic I'm stuck on another planet on my birthday and I can't find my friends this day couldn't get any worse. Well at least I won't get lost Rimfire lives on this planet he'll know where to go".  
  
"Looking for something?" asked Rimfire  
  
"Yeah, my friends were here last time I saw them" I told him I looked up and saw that the sun was setting and I looked back at him "I don't know where they are and it's getting late".  
  
"Don't worry I know a safe place we can stay the night and it's not far from here" said Rimfire so he grabbed onto my waist and I followed his directions.  
  
Ten minutes passed and we came to a building Rimfire told me to go behind the building and we came to a trap door with a ramp down it. Rimfire got off my bike opened the doors and got back on. We rode down slowly and then we came to the floor, the trapdoor closed behind us. Then we saw a long corridor  
  
"go down there" he said so we rode down and we came to a room filled with motorbikes and weapons. I stopped my bike and turned it off then we got off and I took off my helmet and put the cap Vinnie gave me back on. Rimfire took off his helmet as well.  
  
"Um…where are we?" I asked then some-things came up to us. Circling us. They all had lasers in there hands and they were pointed at us. We couldn't see because the light was turned off one of the things grabbed my by my wrists and forced me to move out the door, the same thing happened to Rimfire.  
  
"Safe you say" I said to Rimfire as we walked into a room with lights (it was much bigger than the other one) then we came up to some mice in uniforms just like Rimfire.  
  
"Rimfire it's you" said a brown furred mouse "ok let them go" said the mouse then we were let free. "Where have you been?" the mouse asked  
  
"I was at a Plutarkian base, Stoke carrying out your orders" answered Rimfire  
  
"and who is this?… your girlfriend?" asked the mouse laughing as he pointed to me  
  
"Oh…no, this is…."  
  
"…Magic Star" said another voice and out came Vinnie, Modo, Throttle and Charley with two other mice.  
  
"Star, you're alright thank goodness" said Charley as she came over to me  
  
"Uncle Modo you're back" said Rimfire happily as he walked over to Modo and gave him a hug.  
  
"Hello nephew, what's up"  
  
"hold on, who are you again?" asked the brown mouse  
  
"her name is Magic Star one of the best bikers of Earth also the best Teleporter I know" said Vinnie as he put me in a headlock and gave me a noogie.  
  
"Vinnie I'm the only Teleporter you know" I said to him trying to get away as soon as he let me go Throttle introduced me to there friends. The brown mouse Stoker, Throttle's girlfriend Carbine, Vinnie's brother Smash, and the other Freedom Fighters. Stoker was a brown mouse with light brown hair he was the one of the leaders of the Freedom Fighters, Carbine was a peach colored mouse with jet black hair she was the other leader, Smash was white with a black spot over his left eye and he had blond hair,.  
  
Two hours later all the adults were talking and doing what adult mice do. (You know watching TV, eating, talking, eating, beating eachother up and more eating. I on the other hand was teaching Rimfire how to rollerblade. I took out a pair of rollerblades out of a compartment on my bike and gave them to him since I had a new pair. My pair were attached to my new boots that Raven moon constructed for me. If I press a button on my boots some wheels come out of the bottom and they become rollerblades. It was kinda like a two in one. What will people come up with next? Rimfire had the old rollerblades on and was trying his best not to fall over.  
  
"Come on Rim, If I can teach your uncle Modo, Throttle and Vinnie to rollerblade I can teach you too" I said to him as I grabbed him as he was about to fall over. After half an hour Rimfire looked like a pro he was doing everything jumping over pieces of wood, going backwards, going faster and faster.  
  
"your just like Modo, he got the hang of it just like you" I said to him  
  
"It must run in the family" he laughed at me.  
  
Well let me tell you where we were. We were in the Freedom Fighter base below a temple it was big and was about ten stories below the ground surface. The food hall was where all the mice eat. It was the second last floor, below that was the garage where all the bikes stayed and at this time most of the Freedom Fighters were in the food hall eating, listening to music, talking, phoning there families on the Vidcom and just having fun. This was the Freedom fighters favorite place in the whole base. And Rimfire and myself were on the floor above the food court where the Biker Mice and all the others were.  
  
We were leaning on the rail looking down at the Freedom Fighters below.  
  
"Man, your lucky you gies won't get bored" I said to him  
  
'how can you say that, were not lucky you are" he said to me  
  
"what do you mean?"  
  
"You're not in the middle of a war, you still have freedom we have to fight for ours."  
  
"Actually we are in a war, everyday at my home, people die and mostly for no reason. Also in other countries were fighting for other people's freedom" I told him.  
  
"Star where on Mars do you come from?" he asked seriously  
  
"I don't come from Mars, I come from Earth in another dimension. There, most people don't even know about aliens only a few of us do."  
  
"I don't understand"  
  
"Ok I'll tell you. I come from another world, my friends and I are called the Teleporters and Challengers there are twenty-two of us and we have six teachers. Our teachers came from other planets and began teaching us our magic. And ever since they came we've been able to travel throughout other worlds".  
  
"Ohhh, sound's cool"  
  
"sometimes it is, but sometimes it gets pretty freaky. I've seen really weird things on our journeys". Then we herd a noise and a bright light came into the room. After the light went there stood a rat with about twenty monsters that looked like the ones I used to fight with my friends back home.  
  
"Mice give up or be destroyed" said the rat then one of the monsters squirt out a sticky substance and trapped all of the freedom fighters. The freedom fighters and my friends were placed over to a wall. Except for Rimfire and myself. We were still on the floor above and the rat didn't see us.  
  
"Where is she?" asked the rat to the freedom fighters  
  
"Where's who?" asked Stoker.  
  
"The one with the magic, where is she?" Vinnie, Throttle, Modo and Charley knew who he was talking about and so did Rimfire and myself.  
  
It was me!!  
  
There was no chance that my friends would spill my secret and the other freedom fighters didn't know who he was talking about.  
  
"He seems very familiar" I said to Rimfire  
  
"well he seems to know you" he said to me. Then I knew who he was. He was the one we defeated a few months ago. He was Sites.  
  
"Oh… no this can't be happening, but we killed him and destroyed his machine months ago"  
  
"you know him?" Rimfire asked  
  
"yeah, he is our natural enemy, we thought we destroyed hem back home But it seems we didn't" I said to him "I have to do something he will destroy them". But as I was about to go down Rimfire stopped me.  
  
"You won't stand a chance by yourself, I'll come too" he said  
  
"are you sure, this could be dangerous" I said to him  
  
"Don't worry about me I'll free Uncle Modo and the others while you keep them occupied with you're magic"  
  
"Thank you" I said as I kissed his cheek.  
  
Be blushed a bright red colour, then I jumped down and got the attention of all the monsters while Rimfire freed the freedom fighters. After a few minutes all the freedom fighters were free and I came up to them and tried to protect them. Then Sites went and all the monsters turned into one big rock monster. The freedom fighters tried to blast it but it was no use.  
  
"Star is your guitar here?" asked Charley  
  
"Yeah it's in a compartment on my bike"  
  
"Good go get it and bring your bike as well" so I teleported to where the bikes were and came back with the guitar strap over my shoulder and my bike, then Charley attached a chord to a speaker on my bike and the other side to the guitar.  
  
"Ok now play the highest notes there is" she told me so I did and the rock monster screamed in pain as it fell apart and onto the floor. The next thing we knew was that was left of the monster disappeared.  
  
"How did you do that?" asked Stoker  
  
"well I have been practicing on the guitar for a while"  
  
"no what I mean is how did you disappear and re-appear again?"  
  
"All Teleporters can do that" Modo told him  
  
"and so can Challengers" I told them.  
  
"What are Teleporters and Challengers?" asked Smash  
  
"we'll tell you the whole story…" Charley said then we began to tell them the whole thing.  
  
"…Now I understand," exclaimed Stoke five minutes later  
  
"you know Star you should write a book about you guys. Then you won't have to repeat your-self all the time" laughed Rimfire.  
  
"You know? I think I will" I laughed "I'll talk to Shadey about that. She writes some of the best stories".  
  
Then smash came walking in.  
  
"We need to get more supplies that weirdo destroyed most of them" he said  
  
"Ok… We'll go," said Throttle "wanna come Star?"  
  
"You bet. The last time I went to another planet was on a mission, I wanna check this one out."  
  
"Can I come too uncle Modo?" Rimfire asked  
  
"Ok. We can all see my mama and my sister while were there". Then Modo, Throttle, Vinnie, Charley, Rimfire and Carbine and myself got on our bikes and we rode off to one of the last Marshen cities that was still standing.  
  
Matraville.  
  
It took us half the next day to get there. But when we did get there it was like the war didn't begin. There were children playing, mice talking to eachother, it was all peaceful.  
  
Then we came up to a cave.  
  
We all got off our bikes and walked over to the door. Modo knocked on it and someone opened it.  
  
"Modo! It's good to see you baby brother" his sister said as they both hugged eachother  
  
"Hay Lynn, is mama home?" he asked  
  
"Yes, she's in the back. Come in everyone" we all walked in and as Rimfire walked up to her she gave him a big hug.  
  
"I hope you've been a good boy, Rimfire"  
  
"Yes mum, I have"  
  
"Good, now come inside" then they walked in.  
  
Inside, it was just like a house back on Earth. It had a kitchen, a lounge room, it even had a pool at the back.  
  
Talk about living.  
  
We walked all the way to the back of the cave to the pool area where Modo's mum was watering her garden.  
  
"Mama, look who's here" said Lynn.  
  
Lynn had gray fur and brown hair. Modo's mum had gray fur and light gray and white hair.  
  
"Modo!" she said as she hugged her youngest child "It's about time you paid us a visit. And you brought the whole group too. Hello everyone." Then she looked at Charley and me.  
  
"I don't believe we've met"  
  
"Mama… this is Charine Davidson and Magic star" Modo introduced  
  
"Call me Rose" she said, "can all of you stay for lunch?"  
  
"In a minute Rose, we have to get some supplies from the shops. But can Star and Rimfire stay here for a while?" asked Carbine  
  
"Of course they can. If you want you too can go for a swim?"  
  
"Ok" we both said. Then I got my new swimmers out of my bike's compartment and ran into the bathroom to get changed. My swimmers were like Charlie's but they were red and the board shorts were black and red. I walked out of the room and Rimfire was standing there waiting for me with a towel. He tossed me one at me and ran outside and did a bomb dive into the pool.  
  
"Come on Star are you coming in or what?" he said as he surfaced. I walked over to the side of the pool and put my foot in.  
  
"It's cold" I said to him as I pulled my foot out. Then someone grabbed me and held me over his head.  
  
"Ow-howhowhow! Have a nice swim sweetheart," said Vinnie as he tossed me into the water. When I surfaced I saw them all laughing at me. Even Rimfire, who was standing next to me.  
  
"Ha, ha, ha, you look like a drowned mouse" laughed Throttle  
  
"Ohh, your lucky I don't have the power of water too, Vinnie!" I said angrily.  
  
"You were going to go in anyway kid, I was just giving you a hand "  
  
"Ok good bye you too, see you both soon" Charley said as they all left for there bikes.  
  
"I think those two would be great for eachother, what do you think Modo" asked Throttle as they mounted there bikes.  
  
"Star and Rimfire a couple, sounds good to me" Modo said laughing  
  
"we have to figure out ways of getting those two together" Carbine exclaimed then they left for the shops.  
  
Minutes passed and we were playing a game in the pool.  
  
"Marco" yelled Rimfire  
  
"Polo" I said keeping out of his reach  
  
"Marco"  
  
"Polo" Rimfire came right next to me, I knew if I moved he would hear me and get me so I closed my eyes and teleported to the other side of the pool. When I opened my eyes I saw him still there looking for me with his eyes closed.  
  
"Ok I won't teleport anymore that'll be cheating" I thought so we kept playing.  
  
"I'm hungry," Rimfire said opening his eyes  
  
"Me too"  
  
"Kids! Lunch is ready" Rose yelled from the kitchen. We climbed out of the pool and dried off.  
  
"Hay Star can you really turn into animals?" Rimfire asked  
  
"Yep, I'll show you". I closed my eyes and concentrated. The red glow covered my body and I got smaller. When I opened my eyes I was a wolf.  
  
"That's so cool" Rimfire Exclaimed. Then I shock all the rest of the water out of my fur and I turned back to my normal self.  
  
"Hurry up kids or your lunch will go cold" yelled Lynn we wrapped our towels around our waists and went in to have lunch.  
  
After that we got changed and we were practicing our fighting skills on eachother. We were in the backyard wrestling.  
  
"Pinned ya" I smiled as I was on top of him with my hands pinning him down on his shoulders.  
  
"Let me up" he laughed as he moved around, so I let him go and stood up. Just as the biker mice and the others came out the backyard Rimfire jumped at me and we rolled around and I pinned him down again.  
  
"Pinned ya again, Rimfire."  
  
Then he put his feet under my stomach and flipped me over his head. Then he got up and tried to pin me down, but instead, we began rolling towards the pool. Then SPLASH we fell in clothes and all. The adults began to laugh hysterically as we surfaced.  
  
We looked at eachother and sighed as we saw them laughing. I saw that Modo had tears coming out of his eyes and Vinnie fell over holding his stomach.  
  
"It wasn't that funny bro.'s," I said to them seriously as we climbed out  
  
"Yo- you shou-ld have se-en you- your fa-face wh- when you we-went ov-over" laughed Throttle. Then Rose walked out.  
  
"Oh goodness me, you two should go into the showers. As my white-furred daddy used to say… a dry mouse is a happy mouse. Star, I think Rimfire has some clothes for you to wear. When you get out give me your clothes and I'll wash them." Rimfire and I walked into his room and he gave me a shirt and jeans to ware and I went into one shower and he went into the other.  
  
When I got out I handed Rose my clothes and she put them in the washing machine. Rimfire's clothes fit me perfectly. I walked outside where the others were sitting, and as I walked through the door they all looked at me.  
  
"Oh good you're dressed, wanna go for another swim?" asked Vinnie trying not to laugh. The others were trying not to giggle too much. Then I turned around and saw Rimfire behind me.  
  
"Come with me" he whispered in my ear, he grabbed my wrist and led me to his room. Inside his room he closed the door and sat on his bed.  
  
"You wanna scare the pants of them?" he asked  
  
"Hell yeah" I smiled as I sat next to him  
  
"Ok with your magic and my computer skills we'll be able to make them wet their pants"  
  
"why do you want to scare them?" I asked  
  
"Cause a few years ago they played a trick on me, and I want payback"  
  
"Modo played a trick on you? But he's so loveable and caring"  
  
"it was an April fools joke, I guess he might not have wanted to do it but when they played the trick on me he laughed his head off". So we spent the next half-hour planing our payback.  
  
"What do you think Rimfire and Star are doing?" asked Carbine  
  
"Probly making-out' Vinnie said while eating a piece of cake. Both Modo's and Lynn's eyes grew wide at the thought of two teenagers making-out in Rimfire's room.  
  
"No they wouldn't do that... would they?" Modo asked as everyone looked at eachother, then they all ran off to outside Rimfires door.  
  
"Rimfire, Star open the door" yelled Modo as he banged at the door. We didn't open the door. Then Modo went to knock the door down when Rimfire opened it up. Modo went flying into the wall destroying the board game we were playing.  
  
"Oh man, and I was winning too" I whined  
  
"what are you too doing in here?" Modo asked as he stood up  
  
"playing a game uncle Modo"  
  
"what do you think we were doing? Making-out" Rimfire and I began to laugh but the others weren't.  
  
"Yuck! You were thinking that. Come on you guy's you know us better than that" I laughed. They were all looking at eachother blushing. Then we started to laugh hysterically holding our stomachs and rolling around on the floor. Then they walked out and slammed the door. We stopped laughing and we looked at eachother.  
  
"Weird. Adults really do think about the most disgusting things" I told Rimfire  
  
"I wonder when where going back to headquarters?" he asked  
  
"Probably as soon as our clothes dry".  
  
Then Rose came in.  
  
"Kids heres your dry clothes and don't go for another swim ok?" she exclaimed as she put the clothes on the bed.  
  
"Ok grandma"  
  
"thanks Rose" I giggled. We grabbed our clothes and I walked off back into the bathroom to get changed. I walked out of the bathroom while I was putting on my jacket and I handed Rimfire the clothes he lent me.  
  
"Come-on kids time to go" yelled Throttle from outside we all walked to the front of the cave to our bikes. Modo and Rimfire hugged Rose and Lynn goodbye and Rimfire got on the back of my bike and Modo got on his.  
  
"You all come back and see us again" Lynn waved  
  
"be good kids and listen to the boys" Rose said. Rimfire and I looked at her and nodded. Then we all revved up our bikes  
  
"ok LETS ROCK !!…" Throttle started  
  
"N RIDE!! And with that we all rode off back to the freedom Fighter base.  
  
Along the way we stopped at Throttle's house to pick up his little bro. Cannon. He was the same age as Rimfire and had tan fur and black hair.  
  
When we got back to the base it was night and we all headed to our rooms. Cannon, Rimfire and I were in one room and the others were in different one's.  
  
I was just about to get too sleep when the matrice that Cannon was lying on began to slowly comethrough a big space in the wooden board's above me. I giggled and I playfully kicked it and he snorted at me.  
  
"You're butt's too big Cannon?" I whispered to him trying not to wake Rimfire  
  
"it is not,… is it?" he asked as he sat up.  
  
"Yeah it is" I said as I kicked it again, we fixed the bed and we went back to sleep.  
  
The next morning I got up early before anyone else. I went into the gym/training room and began to train. I was beating the stuffing out of a punching bag when Rimfire and Cannon walked in.  
  
"Hey star, your up early" smiled Cannon  
  
"yeah well I just wanted to get some training in before the other freedom fighters come-in" I smiled.  
  
"Good move this place will be packed in two hours" Rimfire smiled "ya hungry?"  
  
"are you kidding? I could eat a horse" I smiled. We walked out into the food hall and ate breakfast.  
  
"You know? I think this martin food is growing on me" I told them as I took another bite. Rimfire and Cannon just smiled. Then we herd the radio come on.  
  
"Smash calling the ff base… Smash calling the ff base someone come in" Rimfire picked up the radio and talked into it.  
  
"Rimfire here, what's the problem?" he asked  
  
"were being attacked by the rat Star called Site's"  
  
"oh no. I have to go and help them" I was about to run for my bike when Cannon grabbed my arm.  
  
"Sorry Star but you can't go alone. You don't know Mars like we do there are lots of dangers out there and you might get lost".  
  
"Your right… well lets go then"  
  
"Wait what about Uncle Modo and the others?" Rimfire asked "we can't leave and not tell them where were going. And they won't be back until later today".  
  
"He's right Star"  
  
"Well we'll leave a message and when they read it they can follow." I began to write a letter telling them where we have gone. I walked into the garage where Rimfire and Cannon were sitting on their bikes. I mounted my bike and put my helmet on. They opened the door and we rode off to help the freedom fighters that were in trouble.  
  
After what seamed like hours we came to a giant stone castle. It reminded me of the one back on the moon in my dimension. Hopefully it would be exactly the same as the one on my Earth's moon then I will know exactly where to go.  
  
"We better leave the bikes here" Cannon told us. Rimfire and I both nodded as we dismounted your bikes and took of our helmets.  
  
The three of us sneaked up to the castle. The door was locked. "Oh man now how are we gonna get in?" asked Cannon. I leaned against the wall and it moved. I stood back and a secret door opened and lead down a corridor.  
  
"How about through here?" I asked, Rimfire and Cannon smiled and we walked through. As we were going in the door closed behind us making the corridor as black as night.  
  
"DAMN! I can't see anything" exclaimed Rimfire. I grabbed my tail and made a flame on the end of it by using my magic.  
  
"Wow that's handy" smiled Cannon "doesn't that hurt?"  
  
"Nope I can't feel a thing". We kept on walking down the corridor with me in front leading the way. Just then I noticed something on the walls. I moved my tail and looked at the walls, so did the guys. There we saw ancient paintings of mice.  
  
"What does this all mean?" I asked  
  
"I have no idea" the two boys said. Then on the paintings I saw something very familiar. It had 13 mice and 12 duck like creatures standing there and they didn't have antennas like the others. I saw that one of them had the strange tattoo in its arm just like mine.  
  
"Well these are martins but I don't know who these guys are" Cannon told us  
  
"I do" I told them not taking my eyes off the wall  
  
"You do? Who are they?" asked Rimfire  
  
"there the ancient Teleporters and Challengers...my ancestors."  
  
"HUH?" they both asked confused.  
  
"Centuries ago the ancient Teleporters and Challengers lived on two planets Ziron and Driptor. They were killed in a war and their spirits came to my planet and implanted themselves in 22 human bodies. But the thing is I don't recognize the three extra ones."  
  
"But what are the paintings doing here?" asked Rimfire  
  
"I have no idea. Maybe the Martian, Teleporters and Challengers were friends or something back then. I will have to ask my friend back home later". Then we continued walking.  
  
A few minutes passed and we came to a trap door in the roof. Rimfire and Cannon picked me up and I opened the door. A bright light blinded us for a second or two then we climbed through. We looked around the room we were in. There were stone walls and chains everywhere.  
  
"We must be in the cells or something" exclaimed Rimfire. Just then we heard a noise. We looked around a corner and saw a female brown mouse.  
  
"Harley!" yelled Rimfire as he ran over to her. Cannon and I followed. Harley opened here eyes and saw Rimfire's smiling face. Harley smiled a bit.  
  
"Rimfire oh I'm so glad to see you again" I grabed her chains and burned them off her. Harley looked at me surprised.  
  
"She's gifted" Rimfire smiled  
  
"oh" Cannon and Rimfire helped her up and we all walked over to the cell door. I burned a hole through the wooden doors and we walked through. We came up to a curve and I looked around. I saw a plutarkian guard asleep outside a cell door. I turned back to my friends  
  
"he wouldn't be standing guard if there wasn't nothing to watch for"  
  
"maybe the others are in there"  
  
"well only one way to find out". I walked slowly and quietly up to the guard and tied him up in a rope. He woke up and was about to yell when I put a band around his mouth to shut him up. I tool his keys and opened the cell door. Sure enough the FF's were inside waiting for their rescue. One by one the ten FF's came out of the cell including Smash. Just then we looked behind us and saw about twenty plutarkians running towards us shooting their lasers.  
  
"Oh O we have unwanted company" exclaimed Smash. The rat by the name of Sites walked out and fired his laser at me.  
  
"Damn you teleporter I will destroy you" he yelled  
  
"I don't think so!" I shot my laser at him and hit him right in the chest making him fall to the ground. Hopefully dead. But I wasn't so sure.  
  
Just then twenty bikes with their riders on them came blasting their way through the wall and infont of us. Three of the bikes being ours. All the rescued FF's got onto a bike and we all rode off out of the castle blasting every Plutarkian and sandrider we saw. We all rode out of the castle and made one final blast at the castle and it exploded and turned into rubble.  
  
"Oh yeah now that was fun" yelled Vinnie.  
  
"Come on lets get away from here" Throttle told all of us. So we all rode away to what was called Mars's canyon. We all stopped out bikes and dismounted.  
  
"Why did you three go off like that? You know it's not safe for kids to go into battle alone" exclaimed Throttle.  
  
"Yes but look who we found" Rimfire walked over to Harley and she took of the helmet.  
  
"Harley!?!?!?!?!?" Throttle was speechless. All the mouths of the freedom fighters dropped. Stoker ran over to her and hugged her tight. I stood back as I watched the reunion. All the freedom fighters welcomed her back. I noticed something out the corner of my eye. I looked again and saw a rat behind a boulder looking at Carbine. I had a really bad feeling about him. Then he ran towards her. I ran it him and tackled him. As we were knocked to the ground we rolled over the side off the canyon.  
  
"STAR!!" yelled Charley all the freedom fighters moved over to the side of the canyon and watched as the rat and I rolled down the canyon. Finally I lost him and grabbed onto a rock and I hung there. I looked down and saw the rat disappear down the canyon. I had a few bruises and scratches but nothing serious. I looked up and saw the freedom fighters. I began to climb up the wall towards them. I was nearly at the top when I slipped and fell. I felt a sodden yank and I began to lift up towards them. Modo had grabbed me with his tail just as I fell. Modo put me safely on the ground and unwrapped his tail from around my waist.  
  
"Oh my... are you ok Star?" asked Carbine  
  
"yea nothing serious and all limbs are accounted for" I smiled. "  
  
Well lets all get back to base. And Star you can get those cuts healed when we get there" Stoker smiled. So we all set off to the base.  
  
Two more days passed and Throttle, Modo, Vinnie, and Stoker were walking into the food hall when a bucket full of glue and another bucket of feathers fell on top of them. All three looked at eachother and wondered what happened. Just then a giant Plutarkian appeared in front of them. They grabbed their lasers and tried to shoot it but the laser shots went right through it. The giant plutarkian turned around so it was facing away from then and bent over. It pulled its pants down and began to sit down on them.  
  
"AAAAHHHH!!!!! NOOO!!!" they all yelled. They tried to run but the glue had made them stick to the floor. The giant Plutarkians butt came closer and closer to them. They all closed their eyes and waited for impact. Just then the giant Plutarkian disappeared. The four mice opened their eyes and they heard laughter. And out from under a table came Rimfire and Cannon. I came out from behind a curtain.  
  
"Ha ha ha that was the funniest thing I have ever seen " laughed Cannon. Rimfire and I agreed.  
  
"What? How? Why?"  
  
"That was payback my friends" I laughed  
  
"payback!?!?!?!"  
  
"Yea from scaring me a few years ago and for the other day" Rimfire told them.  
  
"How did you do that?" asked Stoker  
  
"the giant fish was a hologram and the glue and feathers were real" laughed Cannon.  
  
"Oh man now we will have to shave our fur off to get the glue off us" whined Modo  
  
"no you won't…were not that mean" Rimfire smiled. I used my magic and made a bucket of water pour all over the four mice washing the glue and feathers off them.  
  
"Gggrrrrr! Were gonna get you kids" growled Vinnie  
  
"no you wont" we ran off laughing our heads off to tell Charley, Carbine and Harley what we just did.  
  
"Well it's time to go" Throttle told Carbine  
  
"yeah but you come back and visit us hunky mouse" she told him as they gave eachother a hug.  
  
"See you around some time big bro." Cannon smiled as he too gave Throttle a hug.  
  
"Hey bro. bring me back some earth food when ya come back will ya?" Smash smiled as he shock his brother's hand  
  
"no problem little bro." Vinnie smiled.  
  
"Charley when you come back you and I gotta talk about mechanics again" Harley smiled as she hugged Charley.  
  
"you bet" Charley smiled.  
  
"Goodbye nephew" Modo smiled as he hugged Rimfire  
  
"bye momma, Lynn" he added  
  
"buh bye uncle Modo." Rimfire and Cannon both turned to me.  
  
"Glad to be doing business with you two" I smiled as I shock their hands. They laughed.  
  
"Start planning for next time" Cannon told me  
  
"NEXT TIME!?!?!" the adult male mice yelled. Cannon, Rimfire and I all started laughing.  
  
"Thanks again for the other day Star" Carbine said as she hugged me  
  
"no prob" I smiled.  
  
"Well we better go now bro.'s" Throttle said as he wheeled his bike into the space ship. The rest of us did the same. We all sat down in the seats in the space ship and blasted off. We entered space and set off for Earth.  
  
The End  
  
"Well?"  
  
"Well what?"  
  
"Did you like the story?"  
  
"Yea it was cool"  
  
"Good I'm glad ya liked it."  
  
Footsteps walking out of the room then… BANG, CRASH, SPLASH….  
  
"STAR!!!"  
  
"Hee hee hee… Who said you don't learn things from stories?" [Smile] 


End file.
